


Smooth

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pathetic Flirting, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: If I waited even one day I could unlock the Shinya/Kasuka Christmas date but I'm too impatient for that and wrote my own scenario for it.





	Smooth

“Kasuka-kun, are your hands cold?”

Kasuka looked down at his hands and winced - he'd meant to keep them in his pockets, but he'd ended up clutching at himself subconsciously again, his skin now painfully red.

“I'm already using the hand warmers I have on me, but maybe we can share?”  
He held out his hand, and for a moment Kasuka only looked at it in bewilderment, Shinya's smile twisting with delayed embarrassment.  
“Oh geez, I'm sorry! We're already walking around together so close to Christmas, I guess that'd really make us look like a couple, huh? I'm sorry, I don't want to embarrass you!”

“Wouldn't… Wouldn't you be more embarrassed? Having people think you're out with someone like me…”

“Huh? Of course not!” 

Kasuka didn't believe his reply for a second, but Shinya reached to take Kasuka's hand in his as if to drive his point, his touch burning as Kasuka felt the heat from the hand warmer in his glove. He pressed himself against the warmth gratefully, immediately regretting the action as he looked up to see Shinya giving him a big, goofy grin, followed by an affectionate squeeze back.

“You-! Don't think this means I believe what you said just now! This is all a ploy to make a fool of me! I know it!”

“Has it ever been when you said that?”

Shinya gave him a look of concern as they continued to walk, Kasuka bristling under his Definitely False pity.

“It always has! I know what people think of me.”

A shiver moved through Kasuka as Shinya's thumb moved to stroke his palm, the comforting gesture entirely unexpected.

“I'm sorry, Kasuka-kun. That sounds really tough.”  
Kasuka just looked away from him, tired of the conversation and his pity, and Shinya's eyes wandered the festive decorations around them before moving back to their hands, Kasuka feeling his arm rise as Shinya lifted them up to examine them.  
“Oh! Just like I thought, you have really slender fingers, Kasuka-kun!”

“... What does that mean.”

“It means-- look!”  
Shinya released their hands, taking off his glove and pressing his palm against Kasuka's. Oddly, their hands hardly resembled each other; while Kasuka's fingers were long and bony, skin wrinkled at the knuckles, Shinya's were short and round, smooth and soft-looking up to the nail, which barely reached past the last joint of Kasuka's fingers. Kasuka hadn't realized there could be such a difference - it hardly made sense since he and Shinya weren't remarkably different heights or weights - and yet Shinya's hand looked like that of an infant when compared to his, and the realization of how soft and plump Shinya's fingers were stirred an unreasonably powerful emotion in him that Kasuka preemptively diagnosed as self-loathing.  
His stupid, cracked red skin against Shinya's. He couldn't even have normal human hands.

Just as before, Shinya moved just as Kasuka began to doubt himself, his round, little fingers curling in between Kasuka's and squeezing affectionately against his hand.

“--don't you think so, Kasuka-kun?”

“Huh?”

Shinya was looking at him expectantly, and Kasuka had no idea what he'd said. Maybe some medical explanation for the differences in hand sizes, or maybe a pronouncement about Kasuka's ugly, disgusting looking hands.  
Or maybe something else entirely. Shinya was stupid and not easily predicted.

“I'm sorry, I must be boring you, huh?”

The sudden sadness in Shinya’s smile sent a wave of unease through him, and Kasuka's fingers folded over Shinya's hand, squeezing it as a quick bit of reassurance while he waited for his words to catch up with him.

“... I'm sorry. I was mesmerized in looking at you and stopped paying attention.”

Shinya's mouth dropped open, his cheeks turning pink.

“Kasuka!! You said that without even hesitating!! That's incredible!!!”

“W-What part of that was-- you're making fun of me, aren't you?!”

“I'm not!! I'm in awe right now!! How is everyone in our class so charismatic?!”

“I am _not_ charismatic!!”

“Yes you _are_ , feel this!”  
Shinya suddenly pulled Kasuka's hand towards him, pressing it to his chest.  
“Do you feel that? I'm completely flustered right now!”

Despite Shinya wearing two layers, Kasuka did think he could feel his heartbeat pounding under his chest, the feeling sending a storm of confused feelings through his mind.

“I'm still in disbelief. You're so smooth.”

Shinya's somewhat breathless statement sent another wave of frustrated feelings through him, and without thinking Kasuka lunged for Shinya's other hand, shoving it against his chest.  
Shinya's eyes widened, gaping a moment before exclaiming “What the - your heart is _racing_ , Kasuka-kun!”

“ _You_ did that.” Kasuka grimaced as Shinya's eyes widened on him, his grip on Shinya's wrist tightening nervously. “... You underestimate the power of your words.”

By now Shinya's face was the color of his hair, and he stared speechless at Kasuka another moment before stuttering “Okay but you saying that only proves what I said about you being smooth!”

“I am _not!!!_ ”

“Yes you are, you can feel it!!”

In that moment, Kasuka realized that the two of them were standing in the middle of the sidewalk, yelling and holding each other's hands to their chests.  
Kasuka let out a yelp as he jumped away, the sudden movement causing Shinya to fall over, and in a quick reversal of momentum, Kasuka dove to catch him. Shinya gave a nervous laugh as Kasuka lifted him back to his feet, his arms draped over Kasuka's waist from where he'd grasped onto him as he fell.

“... People are staring. How horrid.”

“... They're probably staring because you're so smooth~!”

Kasuka immediately jumped away from him again, Shinya giving another laugh.

“If you don't like it, Kasuka-kun, you should stop being so cool!”

“I'm not trying to be cool! Wait, I'm _not_ cool! I'm-!” He stopped as Shinya grabbed his hand again, suddenly pulling him into a run as he laughed again.

“Or maybe they're looking at me cus they're jealous I get to hold hands with such a cool guy!”

“I'm not-- they're not! You're the one being-”

“Kasuka, you're doing it again!! How smooth!!” Kasuka nearly tripped as he was blinded by the smile Shinya cast him over his shoulder, Shinya completely failing to notice as he added “Catch me again when I faint, alright?”

Kasuka shouted after him, but Shinya didn't react, his embarrassed complaints drowned out as Shinya laughed into the wind.


End file.
